The Black Stallion
by fozrulz
Summary: AU:  A Kathleen story.  WARNING:  Spanking of  a teen.  Please see my profile before you read.


THE BLACK STALLION

Victoria Barkley stood on the landing of the staircase staring up the stairs looking for her daughters. "Audra, Kathleen come on, it's time to go."

"Yes Mother?" said Audra exiting her room and descending the stairs.

Victoria heard no other response. "Kathleen?"

"Ma'm?"

Victoria looked up to see Audra in a beautiful blue day dress trimmed in white lace and Kathleen in black pants and a white shirt and boots. Victoria sighed. "Kathleen we are going to town to go shopping, please change."

"But, I'm going down to the breaking corral. Heath is working the new black stallion." Kathleen said.

"No you are not young lady. We discussed this yesterday. You have a fitting at the dress makers and you need some new things. You've just about out grown everything you have." Victoria sighed.

Kathleen hated shopping with a passion. She hated dresses and all that frilly stuff even more. How was she supposed to help work the ranch in all that frillery. "Mama, please can't I just stay here. Can't you just rework Audra's old dresses." Kathleen begged. She tried to call her mother "Mother" instead of mama, mama sounded so babyish, but she usually slipped, especially when she was whining.

"Oh come on Kathleen," Audra said grabbing her arm, "it'll be fun, I hear Mr. Banks at the mercantile got in some new dresses from San Francisco."

"Shopping is NOT fun Audra." Kathleen retorted.

"Come on Kathleen, it will be fun to spend the day shopping. We are going to have lunch with Jarrod." Audra said trying to encourage Kathleen.

"Jeez Audra, you're, you're…." Kathleen started.

"I'm what?" asked Audra.

"Such a girl." Kathleen said exasperated.

Audra laughed, "Well of course I am silly and in case you haven't noticed so are you."

"Yeah, but I'm not that frilly dress type like you. I want to learn to work the ranch. I'm not sitting in the house sewing and cooking."

Victoria had been watching the exchange between her two daughters. Kathleen reminded her of herself at that age, very much a tomboy. "Kathleen Ann you are going to town and that's final."

"Aww, mama, pleeeaaaase." she whined.

"Kathleen Ann Barkley, you have two choices, either I can go get my wooden spoon or you can go get changed. Which one will it be?"

Kathleen eyed her mother, she wasn't sure how serious she was. Mama was a menace with that spoon. But, Mama had used her whole name, which usually meant she was in trouble. Kathleen sighed and turned around to change.

"Kathleen, 15 minutes."

"Yes ma'm."

"Honestly, Mother, was I that difficult at her age?" Audra asked.

Victoria just smiled, "Worse dear, worse."

Kathleen came down the stairs 15 minutes later wearing a black riding skirt and matching jacket. She had clipped her wild unruly hair with a silver hair clip that Jarrod had given her for her birthday. She glanced around, where did everyone go? "Mama…." she started to shout.

"Yes," said Victoria coming out of her room. "She surveyed her youngest's outfit. "Kathleen, I said dress."

"No you didn't, you just said to change." Kathleen said defiantly.

"Kathleen!" Victoria warned. Secretly Victoria smiled to herself. Kathleen really presented a beautiful picture in that outfit.

"Ma'm?" Kathleen questioned innocently.

"Well, we don't have time for another change, come along. Where is Audra?"

"Right here, mother." Audra said gliding in from the parlor. Audra gave her sister a quick glance, "My Kathleen, you look lovely." said Audra giving her sister a quick hug.

Kathleen smiled returning Audra's hug. "Thanks Audra." Leave it to Audra to make Kathleen feel beautiful. Victoria smiled, that Audra! She sure loved her baby sister. She always made Kathleen feel as grown up as she could.

"Ok girls, come along. The buggy is waiting out front." Victoria said heading for the door.

"Mama, can I ride into town?" Kathleen begged. "I mean I'm already dressed for riding." she looked hopefully at her mother.

"No, please just do as you're asked." Victoria said, her patience with Kathleen was waning.

Kathleen took one look at her mother. She started to beg. Audra put her hand on Kathleen's arm and gave it a very slight squeeze. Kathleen looked at Audra, who shook her head no ever so slightly. It was a signal they had devised when Kathleen was little to let Kathleen know that she was about to cross the line. Kathleen quickly shut her mouth and got in the buggy.

The buggy ride to Stockton was very pleasant. The sky was blue, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and there was a very slight breeze. All in all the day couldn't be more beautiful. Audra and Victoria chatted up a storm on the way in. Well, Audra chatted up her own storm. She talked about the new fashions, the new designs for the orphanage, she asked her mother if she could have a new dress for a dance coming up next month, she had endless topics to discuss with her mother. Victoria just enjoyed the chatter and added an occasional comment.

Kathleen didn't say much. She was thinking about how she was going to get down to that corral to look at the black stallion. She wanted to ride that horse so bad she could taste it. Nick had warned her to stay away from the breaking corral under penalty of a whipping. She smiled to herself, Nick had only really given her a whipping once or twice in her whole life. He was usually content to discipline with a swat or two. He wouldn't really give her a whipping just for being at the corral. Would he?

She thought, they would get to Stockton, go to that dumb dress makers, shop a little and then have lunch with Jarrod. She was going to make sure she was on her best behavior. She didn't want to get in any trouble and be restricted to her room for the afternoon. Mother would lie down to rest for the afternoon when they got back. That would just leave Audra she had to worry about. Audra wasn't a problem, Kathleen could work herself around Audra any old time. Kathleen smiled as she formulated her plan to go see the black stallion.

The shopping trip was uneventful. Kathleen went to the dress makers and stood for an interminable hour while the dress maker adjusted several dresses for the final fitting. Kathleen was very proud of herself, she didn't whine or complain one time. She said "yes ma'm" every time she was addressed. Victoria even complemented on her behavior as they left the shop.

"Thank you, Kathleen."

She looked at her mother surprised, "For what?"

"For behaving in there and not fidgeting. I know you don't like to do this, it just has to be done." Victoria said hugging her daughter.

Kathleen just smiled. She really loved to please her mother. "Mama, I'm hungry, can we go to lunch?" Kathleen's stomach was growling and she was getting light headed.

"Certainly, let's go find Audra, I'm sure she is at the mercantile trying on dresses and then we'll go to Jarrod's office."

Kathleen linked arms with her mother as they headed toward the mercantile. Kathleen was really getting light headed, she wasn't sure she would make it to the mercantile. She took some deep breaths.

Victoria looked at her daughter, "Kathleen is something wrong?"

"No mama, I just feel kind of dizzy. I think I'm just hungry."

They were about to walk by Jarrod's office. "Why don't you wait with Jarrod and I'll go get Audra?" Victoria said guiding her into Jarrod's office.

"Well Mother, I was wondering when you ladies would show up." Jarrod said looking up from his desk as his secretary ushered Victoria and Kathleen into Jarrod's office. Jarrod immediately noticed how pale and clammy Kathleen looked.

"How's my baby girl?" Jarrod asked as he ran to the other side of his desk to grab Kathleen.

"Jarrod, I'm fine really. I just need to eat." Kathleen said waiving him away. As Jarrod reached her, Kathleen started with dry heaves. As she coughed and sputtered, Victoria said, "Jarrod, go get Dr. Merar."

Jarrod yelled for his secretary, "Go get Dr. Merar!" He quickly picked up Kathleen and deposited her on the settee in his office. Kathleen tried to wave him away. "Jarrod, let me up. It'll pass in a minute, I just need to eat, honest."

Victoria held Kathleen as the dry heaves wracked her small body. Victoria felt her head, there was no fever, this was so curious. "Really Mama, I promise it will pass, it usually only lasts a few minutes. Once I eat I feel better." Kathleen said taking deep breaths.

Victoria looked at Jarrod, "Jarrod, please go get Audra, she should be in the mercantile."

Jarrod hurried out to do his mother's bidding.

Dr. Merar entered. "Victoria, what's going on?"

"I don't know Howard, Kathleen took sick a few minutes ago, but she seems to be better."

"See Mama, I told you that it would pass, it always does." Kathleen said favoring Victoria with a small smile.

Howard raised his eyebrows, "You mean this has happened before?" he asked.

Kathleen looked up quickly. Uh oh, she had let the cat out of the bag. She looked down at her feet and starting twirling her hair. A sure sign she didn't want to talk.

"Kathleen Ann, Dr. Merar asked you a question." her mother said.

"Umm, what was that?"

"He asked you if this has happened before." Victoria said giving her daughter a penetrating gaze.

Kathleen looked between the angry and concerned eyes of her mother and the concerned eyes of the doctor, "Yes sir, it's happened before."

"Um hmm, Kathleen, how often does it happen?"

"Well, not that often." she said looking down, she was still twirling her hair.

Dr. Merar looked at his long time friend, Victoria and shook his head no. He suspected it was happening a lot more. "Kathleen?"

"Yes sir?" she said looking out the window.

"Kathleen," he said gently guiding her chin to him. He held her chin slightly, "I need you to tell me the truth, so I can help you."

"But Dr. Merar, I'm fine. See. I just need to eat lunch and I'll be fine. It only happens before I eat. If I wait too long to eat, then those heaves start. Honest, I'm fine now." she was still looking down.

By this time Jarrod had returned with Audra and had burst into his office. "Well, how is she?"

"I'm fine Jarrod, I told you that I just need to eat." she said sulkily.

"Well Jarrod, I'm trying to get a straight answer out of your sister." said Dr. Merer.

"About what doc?" Jarrod asked looking at Kathleen.

"About how often this happens." he said.

Jarrod looked at Kathleen. "Kathleen Ann answer the doctor." Jarrod commanded in his "Pappy" voice.

Victoria put her arm around Kathleen, "Please, tell the doctor what he needs to know."

"Oh ok, it happens most days."

"When does it happen?" asked Dr. Merer.

"Sometimes before lunch, sometimes before dinner. I don't really know, it just happens and then goes away." she said.

"Does it happen when you skip a meal?" asked the doctor.

"Umm, I don't know. I've never paid attention to that." Kathleen said honestly.

"Did you eat breakfast this morning?" asked the doctor.

Kathleen looked around the room, she knew when she answered her mother was going to be angry and would want to know why she didn't eat. She felt all the eyes in the room on her.

"Kathleen," Victoria said gently, "Did you eat breakfast?"

"No ma'm."

"Why not?" Victoria asked.

Kathleen looked down, "I was out riding."

"I see, we will discuss this when we get home." Victoria said as she stood. "Well everyone, it seems that Kathleen is alright and just needs to eat. So, I suggest that we go get some lunch. Care to join us Howard?"

"Why thank you Victoria, I would love to." said Howard.

Kathleen breathed a sigh of relief, well that was over. She had hid this for at least two months. At least mother knew and she didn't have to keep it secret. Although, what was the big deal, as long as she ate she was fine. Jarrod took Audra's arm and Kathleen's hand and led them out of his office. Dr. Merar offered Victoria his arm and followed behind Jarrod.

As Victoria and Howard walked behind Jarrod and the girls, he spoke very lowly to Victoria. "Victoria, we need to keep an eye on this. I don't think this is just a missed meal issue. If she get tired, seems excessively thirsty, has more dry heaves, let me know. Watch what she eats. For example, if she eats something and all the sudden seem really thirsty or really tired, let me know."

"I certainly will Howard. Why? What do you think is wrong?" Victoria said concerned.

"I'm not sure, Victoria, I'm going to do some reading. I'll let you know." Dr. Merar said thoughtfully.

Lunch was wonderful, even though everyone seem to be watching Kathleen like a hawk. Kathleen dutifully ate all her lunch and drank 3 glasses of milk. Kathleen sighed.

Audra looked at her little sister, "What's wrong sweetie."

"Everyone is watching me, that's what's wrong. I'm fine. See I told you, I was just hungry. Why don't they believe me." she leaned over whispering to Audra.

Audra leaned over, "You scared them. Don't worry, we are going home after lunch, it will all be forgotten."

Kathleen brightened. Her afternoon plan of watching the black stallion was back in her mind. She cheered up considerably. Everyone finished lunch and headed in separate directions. Jarrod gave all his girls a kiss before he loaded them up in the buggy. "Bye ladies, I'll see you at dinner." he said as he walked toward his office.

Victoria and the girls headed for home. All were silently lost in their thoughts. Audra was planning a Sunday school lesson in her mind, Victoria was worrying about Kathleen and Kathleen was planning on visiting the black stallion. They arrived back at the house. As Kathleen predicted, Victoria went to her room to rest. "Whatcha doing Audra?" asked Kathleen.

"I need to finish this Sunday school lesson I'm teaching this week." Audra said headed toward the library. "What are you going to do?"

"Go riding." Kathleen answered.

"Oh, I don't know sweetie. I'm not sure Mother would want you to. Are you sure you feel ok?" Audra asked concern spreading across her face.

"Please Audra, I'm fine, really. I've felt perfectly fine since I had lunch." Kathleen pleaded.

Audra shook her head, "I don't know, Jarrod for sure wouldn't let you."

"Oh come on Audra, Jarrod still thinks I'm three years old. Really, I'm fine." Kathleen grumped.

Audra laughed, she knew the feeling. Jarrod was very overprotective of the youngest Barkleys. He was still overprotective of Eugene and he was in college. But Jarrod was even more so with the girls. "Ok, I guess it won't hurt."

"Thanks Audra," Kathleen flew at her sister giving her a hug. Kathleen raced out of the house and down to the barn before Audra could change her mind. She literally ran right into Ciego.

"Whoa, whoa lil missy, where you go in such hurry?" Ciego asked grabbing her by the arms.

"Riding!" said Kathleen.

"Senora give you permission?" he asked as he released her.

"No, Audra. Mama's resting."

Ciego scratched his head. He hated letting this one go riding alone. No telling where she would go. Well, he couldn't say much if she had permission from Senorita Audra. "Ok, let me saddle Bailey for you."

Kathleen waived him away, "Oh, its ok, I can do it myself," she said as she went to Bailey's stall. As she was saddling Bailey, Nick walked in.

"Where you going baby girl?" Nick asked.

"Riding." she said swinging around to look at him.

"Check that cinch." he groused.

Kathleen rolled her eyes. "I already did, big, annoying brother of mine."

That comment earned her a well deserved swat on her behind as she led Bailey out of her stall. "Heh, stop that!" she yelled at Nick.

'Don't think so sassy little girl." Nick laughed as he headed toward the forge.

Kathleen just made a face at Nick and swung into the saddle. She took off on Bailey toward the breaking corral. She took off at a full gallop. Oh my word, did she love to ride. She'd rather be on a horse than anything else in the whole world. She made it down to the breaking corral in no time. The horse was in the corral, but Heath was gone. Uh oh, she wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't supposed to be at the breaking corral anyway, certainly not without someone else down there.

She looked around. She didn't see anyone at all. No one to see her. No one to tell her not to be there. No one to tell her what to do. She smiled. She jumped off of Bailey and tied her to the corral fence. The black stallion neighed. Kathleen cautiously climbed up on the corral fence and just sat there for awhile. She let the stallion get used to her smell and her presence. The black stallion seemed to calm down a bit and was standing in the middle of the corral. Kathleen slipped quietly off the fence and walked very slowly toward the horse. She held some sugar out to the horse and stood perfectly still. All the while she was talking to him. "Oh, you are the most beautiful horse I have ever seen, come on boy, how about a little sugar, here I have some, please boy just let me pet you."

The horse seemed to acknowledge her and nod his head. Kathleen moved an inch closer. She moved a little closer until she could reach the horse's nose. She fed him the sugar and petted his satiny nose. He was the most magnificent horse she had ever touched. "Oh, I just knew you were perfect," she whispered in the horse's ear. Kathleen was so enamored of this horse, she didn't see or hear Heath approach the corral.

Heath approached the corral. He noticed that someone was in the corral with the black stallion. Oh, Lordy, it was Kathleen. What was she doing? She knows that she wasn't allowed down at the corral. She knows for sure not to go near a wild horse. One wrong move and that horse would trample her. Boy howdy, when he got his hands on her, he was going to give her a whipping she would never forget.

He approached the corral with caution. He didn't want to startle the stallion. He tied Charger to the corral. The black stallion started to get nervous and dance around. Kathleen looked at the stallion, "What's a matter boy, how come you got so nervous."

"Because you have company." said Heath angrily. Kathleen turned around to see Heath with his hands on his hips. Boy, he sure looked mad. She had never seen him look this mad, ever.

"Oh, I didn't see you." Kathleen mumbled.

"No, I guess not." said Heath. "Kathleen, very slowly back away from the horse and come to me."

The horse started getting nervous. He started stomping and pawing the ground. Kathleen backed up talking to the horse, "It's ok boy, it's ok, relax, it's fine." she soothed. She backed up to the corral fence and Heath reached down and grabbed her out of the corral.

"What were you doing?" Heath asked her angrily grabbing her arms.

"I was fine until you came along and made him nervous." Kathleen shot back.

"Why …..", Heath said through clenched teeth. He grabbed her and put her over his knee and gave her one of the worst whippings imaginable.

He let her up and she was crying so hard she could hardly breathe. Heath had never ever given her a spanking. She was shocked and hurt. She just stared at him through her tears.

"Get back to the house and get up to your room before I give you another whipping." Heath said turning his back on her.

Kathleen ran for her horse, mounted and headed for home. She rode hard up to the house. She jumped off of Bailey and threw the reins to Ciego.

'What wrong Senorita?" he asked.

She ignored him as she turned and ran up to the house, slamming the door and ran up the stairs, straight up to her room.

Heath sat down devastated. He hadn't meant to spank her, not really. She had just scared him so bad. She could have been crushed or killed by that horse. He sat for a long while with his head in his hands. He slowly decided that he better head for the house. What was he thinking? He knew he was part of the family, but he'd never punished the younger children. It really wasn't his place. He knew he was a Barkley and the older ones disciplined the younger ones, but was he enough of a Barkley?

He slowly rode Charger into the yard. He met Nick in the barn. "What's a matter boy, you look like you lost your best friend." Nick said.

"Nope, that ain't it."

"You sick, boy?" Nick asked.

"Nope."

"Well, what is it?" Nick pressed.

Heath took a big breath, "I just gave Kathleen a whipping she'll never forget. I know it's not my place. I ..well, she scared me."

"You what?" Nick blustered.

"You heard me." Heath said looking at the ground.

Nick busted out laughing. "What's a matter boy, you think we'd kick you out of the family for that?"

Heath looked up at his big brother.

"Well….."

"Well nothing boy, I ought to give YOU a whipping for even thinking like that." Nick said punching him in the shoulder. "Even if she didn't deserve it, which I'm sure she did. You are a permanent part of this family and don't you forget it."

"What she'd do?"

"I caught her in the corral with the black stallion."

"What?" Nick roared. "I told her if I caught her down there, I'd give her the whipping of her life."

"I beat you to it big brother."

"Yeah, I guess you did. I think we need to go tell "Pappy" about this."

Heath raised his eyebrows.

"Relax little brother, not about you so much as about Kathleen. Jarrod usually takes the responsibility for disciplining our baby brother and sisters. He needs to know what's going on. Kathleen could have been killed by that horse, I'm sure he's going to want to talk to her."

"Nick, why do you call Jarrod "Pappy?"

"Oh you know, when we were younger, before Audra and Eugene, father was away a lot. Jarrod always felt like it was his duty to play the father. I just started calling him "Pappy" as kind of a joke because he was so bossy and all. But the name stuck. We've always kind of agreed when he used that voice or says "Pappy says so" it's the final word."

Heath just nodded his head. He didn't want Jarrod to be angry with him. He respected and admired Jarrod with all his heart. His heart was heavy as he headed toward the house.

Nick looked at Heath and chuckled, "Come on little brother, you aren't facing the firing squad. Jarrod is going to fine with what happened, I promise you. He may want to whale the tar out of a certain little girl, but nothing else."

Nick slapped Heath on the back as they headed up to the house together. The boys walked in the house to find everyone in the parlor but Kathleen. Jarrod was pouring himself a drink. Victoria was reading a book and Audra was working on needle point.

"Hello Mother," the two younger men said as they came in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. They greeted Audra and Jarrod. Heath walked over to the fireplace and put his hand up on the mantle. Victoria followed her newest son with her eyes. He looked upset. He usually masked his feelings very well, he surely was upset about something. She then looked at Nick, he looked irritated. She wondered if those two got into another fight or disagreement.

"Heath?" Victoria asked.

He didn't respond.

"Heath?" she said a little more loudly.

Heath's head snapped up, "Yes, Mother?"

Nick watched his younger brother squirm in agony. He just couldn't take it. "Oh for Pete's sake boy, Mother, he gave Kathleen a whipping this afternoon and he thinks we are going to throw him out because of it."

Heath turned toward Nick, "Shut up, Nick."

"Oh come on boy, you know nothing is going to get you thrown out of this family." Nick shouted.

Victoria was going to put a stop to this. "Nicholas Barkley, stop shouting at your brother." she chastised. "In fact, please go clean up for dinner."

"But Mother," Nick started.

Victoria fixed him with a glare, "Now, Nick, do I need to repeat myself?"

Nick swore under his breath and headed up the stairs to take a bath.

Victoria then looked at Heath. "Sit!" she commanded.

Heath sat. Victoria looked at Audra meaningfully. "Uh, I'll go help Silas set the table." she said as she hurried out of the room.

Only Jarrod and Victoria were left in the room with Heath. Heath was looking at the floor. "Heath," Victoria said gently. He looked up at her and saw the love and understanding in her eyes. "What happened today?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Mother, Kathleen just scared me to death, I was so angry I just turned her over my knee and gave her a whipping." He said. He went on to explain how she had been in the corral with the black stallion and how he had coaxed her out and how once he got her out he had lost his temper and spanked her.

Victoria and Jarrod listened to Heath's story. Both were nodding their head's when he finished. "It's hard to discipline someone you love isn't it?" Victoria asked gently.

"I know Mother, but it wasn't my place, I'm sorry." Heath said his head hanging down.

Victoria and Jarrod looked startled. "And just why isn't it your place?" asked Jarrod.

"Well, you know…" said Heath.

"Heath, you are part of this family and all the family duties come with it, even if that means punishing Kathleen or Eugene or Audra, for that matter. Jarrod said. "Although, I guess Audra and Eugene may be past the age of that kind of punishment. But the younger children have always been subject to the discipline of myself or Nick, especially if Mother isn't around. You missed most of that because Audra and Eugene don't really need it anymore. Quite frankly Heath, had you not punished Kathleen, I would have been very disappointed in you."

Heath's eyes went up to Jarrod in surprise.

"Heath," Jarrod eyes penetrated Heath's, "Pappy says so!"

Heath knew that was the final statement. Heath's actions were expected and would have been expected by his father had he been alive. Heath breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Victoria gave her sons a huge smile as Nick came down the stairs. "Settled, Mother?" he asked.

"Pappy settled it, Nick." said Heath shyly. It was the very first time, Heath had been addressed by Pappy and the very first time that Heath had called Jarrod by that name.

Nick came over to Heath and slapped him on the back, "Told you so little brother, told you so."

Silas stepped in the room, "Dinner in 15 minutes."

"Thank you Silas." said Victoria. "Someone needs to get Kathleen for dinner."

"Oh, I think she's asleep in her room," said Nick. "I just looked in."

Victoria shook her head no. "Nick, we can't allow Kathleen to skip any meals."

"Oh Mother, she'll be fine." Nick scoffed.

"No Nick, I don't think so." Victoria said as she related the events of earlier and how the doctor had cautioned Victoria to watch Kathleen and to make sure there were no skipped meals.

Nick and Heath looked at their Mother. "Mother, what else does Howard say?" Nick asked concerned.

"Nothing at the moment, we are just going to watch her." Victoria said calmly.

At that moment, Audra floated in the room. "Should I go get Kathleen for dinner, Mother?"

"Yes, Audra."

Audra climbed the stairs to Kathleen's room. She tapped on Kathleen's door, but heard nothing. She pushed Kathleen's door open to find Kathleen sound asleep. She walked over to the bed and started rubbing Kathleen's arm. "Come on sweetie, time to wake up." Audra said giving Kathleen the slightest shake.

Kathleen rolled over and opened her eyes to see her big sister staring down at her with a smile. "Come on sweetie, dinner is almost ready and you know how Mother is if we are late."

Kathleen rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "I'm not going if Heath is down there." she said angrily.

'Why not?" asked Audra playing along.

"He…he…he..he spanked me this afternoon. Audra, it wasn't just a swat like Nick gives, it was a spanking like Jarrod gives." she said fuming.

Audra gasped, "He did? Why ever for?" she asked still playing along.

"Promise you won't tell?" Kathleen asked.

Audra nodded her head knowing that Mother, Jarrod and Nick already knew.

Kathleen took a huge breath, "I was in the corral with the black stallion and Heath found me petting him."

Audra gasped again, "Kathleen that horse could have killed you. You know you aren't allowed to be down there."

"But Audra, it wasn't like that. He likes me. He was calm. He was letting me pet him." Kathleen looked in her sister's eyes pleading for confirmation that what she had done was not wrong.

Audra shook her head, "Kathleen, you know you were wrong."

Kathleen dropped her head, "But Audra?"

Audra grabbed her hand, "Kathleen, you know you were wrong, don't you?"

Kathleen hung her head. "Come on," said Audra, "we better hurry down to dinner."

"Uh uh, I'm not going if Heath is down there." Kathleen said stubbornly shaking her head.

"Kathleen Ann, you are coming to dinner," said Audra firmly.

"Uh Uh," said Kathleen.

"Ok, fine, Jarrod already knows about what happened this afternoon and I can go tell him that you are disobeying Mother and not coming to dinner." Audra said as she turned to walk out of the room.

"Wait, wait, I'm coming." Kathleen sighed, "Don't know if I'll be able to sit down," she mumbled.

Audra hid a smile. She had already put a cushion on Kathleen's chair. Audra and Kathleen entered the dining room with everyone seated. "Sorry we're late mother." Audra said sitting down.

Kathleen took her seat next to her mother and directly across from Heath. She refused to look at him. After grace was said, everyone dove into their dinner, except Kathleen and Heath. Victoria watched Kathleen. "Kathleen?"

"Yes ma'm?" asked Kathleen looking at her mother.

"You need to eat Kathleen," her mother chided gently.

"I'm sorry Mama. I'm not very hungry. May I be excused?" Kathleen pleaded.

Victoria looked across the table at Jarrod, time for some fatherly intervention. She nodded her head ever so slightly.

"Eat you dinner, Kathleen." Jarrod commanded.

"But Jarrod….." Kathleen started.

"Kathleen Ann, I'm just sure we don't need to have any DISCUSSIONS right now, do we?" Jarrod spoke meaningfully, with great emphasis on the word "Discussion".

Kathleen just stared at him. He couldn't mean to give her another spanking. She could barely sit now.

"Kathleen." he warned.

Uh oh Kathleen thought. That's his "Pappy" voice. She didn't think her backside could take any more discussions. "No Jarrod, no discussions" she sighed.

"Good, then finish your dinner." he smiled at her encouragingly.

Kathleen focused her attention on her dinner as the rest of the family fell into discussions of ranch business. Kathleen barely ate enough to keep a bird alive, but she did eat. She really wanted to escape any discussions of any kind, be they aimed at her backside or otherwise.

"Mama, please, may I be excused?" she whispered.

Victoria looked at Kathleen's plate, she'd barely eaten. Kathleen's first defense when she was upset was to quit eating. She sighed, "Yes, you're excused."

Kathleen fled from the dining room to the sanctuary of her bedroom. She finally relaxed when she hit her bed. She could tell that she was still in a heap of trouble from this afternoon. She just didn't know if her lecture would be from Mama, Jarrod or Nick or all three. She thought about this afternoon. It really had been worth it. The black stallion was magnificent.

Heath had had enough. He needed to be by himself. Sometimes this new family of his was overwhelming. He looked at Victoria, "If you'll excuse me Mother." he said standing up.

She looked at his plate, he hadn't seemed to eat any more dinner than Kathleen. "No, you're not excused, sit down and eat something, Heath."

Heath was startled. "But Mother…"

Victoria cast a glance at Jarrod. "Heath, I'm just sure we don't need to have any DISCUSSIONS right now, do we?" Jarrod spoke meaningfully, with great emphasis on the word "Discussion".

Heath looked nervously over at Jarrod. What did Jarrod mean? Didn't he just say that very same thing to Kathleen? Kathleen sure had backed down.

Audra and Nick were trying to hide smiles behind their hands. The word "discussions" was Jarrod's euphemism for a swat or paddling.

Heath didn't know what to think. "Heath Barkley sit down and eat your dinner." commanded Victoria.

Heath looked back at her, how could a little bitty woman like that strike fear in the hearts of grown men? He just sunk back into his chair and starting eating his dinner.

Finally, the Barkley children excused themselves when they had finished dinner. Heath cornered Audra. "Sis, what was Jarrod talking about?"

"What do you mean?" she asked laughter dancing in her eyes.

"Discussion? What's a discussion? I figured since Kathleen backed down, it wasn't something good."

"Oh, it's what father used to say if we were disrespecting Mother or disobeying a direct order from Mother."

Heath still looked confused.

Audra continued. "Mother would tell one of us that we must do something and if we didn't do it, she would give Father a look. Father would order us to do whatever it is Mother wanted. He only said it once and then asked us if we needed to have a discussion. If we didn't do whatever it was right then, Father would call us up to his chair and he would turn us around and swat us. I don't mean a pat either, I mean a hard swat. He'd do it right there in front of the whole family."

Heath relaxed, "Jarrod wouldn't have swatted me, I'm way too old for that."

Audra smiled, "Don't count on that. The last time Father swatted Nick was the week before he got killed. Nick was swearing at the dinner table and wouldn't stop. I think Nick was 22. Heath? "

"Yeah?"

"You need to go talk to her." Audra said seriously.

Heath look startled.

"Heath, she needs to know that you have forgiven her and that you're not mad any more."

Heath squirmed a little.

"Heath, it's what father used to do and what Jarrod and Nick do if they punish me or Eugune or Kathleen. She needs to know its over." Audra put a hand on Heath's arm. "Please?"

Heath reluctantly nodded his head. This big brother stuff was a lot harder than he thought. He had never felt that responsibility before. Audra was easy to be a big brother to, she was older, mostly out of that child-testing stage. Eugene was almost out of that child stage, not quite. But, whew, Kathleen was a whole other story. His big brothering had been limited to covering for her. Maybe he needed to reconsider. He sighed as he stopped in front of her door. He knocked softly. He got no answer.

"Kathleen, can I come in?" he asked.

He still got no answer. He opened the door to see Kathleen sitting on her bed. She looked up at him. "Can I come in baby sister?"

"Not if you're plan on giving me another spanking." she said shaking her head.

"No, baby sister, no more spankings, leastways not now." he said giving her a little smile. He walked toward her bed to the chair sitting next to the bed. He lowered himself into the chair.

She backed up instinctively on her bed, she looked at him with tears in her eyes, "You never spanked me before, Heath." she whispered.

He held is hand out to her and pulled her onto his lap. "Kathleen, don't you understand why I spanked you?"

She nodded, "Because I disobeyed Nick and was in the corral with the Black."

He shook his head no, "Not really, it's because you scared the daylights out of me. I was worried the Black would trample you or hurt you before I could get to you."

"But Heath, it wasn't like that. I was talking to him, he was eating out my hand, he was gentle." she said, her eyes pleading.

"But Kathleen, he is still wild, you just don't know. Don't you understand, we can't take that chance?"

"It's not fair. He was being gentle." she pouted.

"I'll tell you what, if Mother and Nick approve, you can work with me. But, I don't want to ever see you alone with that horse again unless me or Nick tell you it's ok. Understand?"

"Yeah, I guess. It doesn't seem fair." she grumped.

"Well, it may not seem fair, but that's the only choice I'm giving you."

"You're worse than Nick and Jarrod." she said.

He grinned and gave her a hug as he pushed her off his lap, "Now, that's something, ain't it!"

Heath got up and turned to Kathleen as he opened her door. "I'm dead serious Kathleen, if I catch you anywhere near that horse without me, that whipping you got today ain't gonna be nothing like the one you'll get." Without waiting for a response, he closed her door and went down the stairs to the parlor. He walked in to Jarrod and Nick playing checkers.

"How'd it go?" asked Jarrod.

"We made peace. She says I'm worse than the two of you." Heath grinned.

"Now, ain't that something, Pappy. Little brother is worse than you AND me!" Nick chortled.

Heath turned serious, "Nick, I told her that she could work the Black with me."

"WHAT?" bellowed Nick.

"Now, now, just hear me out." Heath said quickly.

"What on earth is the matter, Nick?" Victoria asked as she entered the room.

"Heath, here, told Kathleen she could work the Black with him." Nick stormed.

"Now just a minute Nick, I told Kathleen that if you and Mother approved I let her work the Black with me."

"NO!" Nick shouted.

Victoria went a placed a hand on his arm. "Nick, honey, hear him out."

Nick grumbled.

"Go on Heath," Victoria said.

"I've got two reasons. First is she wants to be with that horse so bad she can taste it. If we don't let her near it, she'll find a way and she might get hurt. Second, the horse was really calm with her. She's got a way with horses, she really does."

"What's to say she won't go down to the corral by herself like today?" asked Nick.

Heath held up two fingers, "One if she gets to work him, it won't be like a temptation. Second, I told her the whipping she got today wouldn't be anything like the one she's gonna get if I catch her alone with that horse."

Jarrod laughed, "Brother Heath, I think you certainly make a fine big brother."

Nick smiled, "Ok brother, I say fine, but so help me, if I catch her around that horse alone, I'm gonna wear her backside out."

"Fine by me Nick, fine by me." said Heath smiling at Nick.

"Mother?" Heath asked.

"Fine Heath, fine." she said smiling.

"Well, it's getting late. I suggest everyone head up to bed." said Victoria.

A chorus of good nights went around the room as the family headed for bed.

However, one member of the family was still fretting. Kathleen was still worried because none of the rest of her family had come to fuss at her. She usually at least had a lecture from Jarrod and Mama when she was in trouble. She more expected one from Nick, because Nick was the one she had disobeyed. She was worried Nick was going to still come in and paddle her behind. He had a tendency to paddle even if she'd already had a spanking from Jarrod. Well, she thought, she better just get it over with. She hopped off her bed and headed for Nick's room.

She knocked on Nick's door.

"Yeah." Nick said brusquely.

"Nick, it's Kathleen, can I come in?" she asked tentatively.

Nick opened his door. "Ain't you up past your bedtime little girl?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't sleep."

"Come on in then." said Nick ushering her into his room. Nick went and sat in the chair at his desk and looked at his sister.

Kathleen sat on his bed across from him with her foot swinging off the bed.

"Well, out with it, what's wrong?" Nick asked.

Kathleen sat there for a minute. "Umm…Nick…are you mad at me?" she asked with tears running down her face."

"Yeah!" he said.

Kathleen's eyes got wide, "Mad enough to give me another spanking?" she asked fearfully.

"Yeah, but I'm not." he said folding his arms across his chest as he leaned back in his chair.

"You aren't?" she asked surprised.

"You know the way I figure it, you've had a rough day and that's enough punishment for one day." he said giving her a little smile.

She looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"Mother told me how sick you got in town, then you got your backside paddled. I think that's probably enough."

"Oh."

"Kathleen, I don't want to hear about you missing meals and getting sick again. You don't get to ride Bailey unless you've eaten breakfast."

She jumped off the bed and stomped her foot, "That's not fair Nick, I ride in the mornings before breakfast…." she trailed off. That was supposed to be her secret.

Nick's eyebrows were raised. He'd already known. "Yeah, well unless you've had breakfast and I'm going to tell Silas, you don't get to ride."

"But Nick….."

"End of discussion little girl." He pulled her off the bed and turned her toward his door with a firm swat to the rear.

"Ow, stop that. You said you wouldn't." she yelled at him.

Nick's eyes danced with laughter. "Not likely little girl, not likely. And you better lower you voice unless you want Mother out in the hall fussing at you for being out of bed this late."

Kathleen threw a glare at him and raced back to her bedroom. She flopped on her bed relieved. All seemed to be in the clear with Nick and the family. She snuggled under her covers and drifted off to sleep with thoughts of the Black on her mind.

The next morning Kathleen woke up refreshed. She dressed quickly to go for her morning ride. She completely forgot about Nick's warning about eating breakfast and being able to ride Bailey. She opened her door quietly and looked up and down the hall, the coast was clear. She tiptoed down the hall, down the stairs and out the door undetected. Kathleen headed for the stables. She was saddling Bailey, when she heard a noise in the barn.

Before she could step out from behind Bailey, she stood face to chest with Nick. "Morning, Nick?" she said questiongly.

"Uh huh, you eat breakfast?" he asked with his hands on his hips.

"Ummm…..not exactly?" she said looking at her feet.

"Which means no!" he practically shouted. "Unsaddle Bailey and get back into the house and clean up for breakfast. Go take a bath."

"What's the point, Nick, I'm just going to get dirty from riding."

"Oh no you're not. I told you, no riding Bailey if you come to ride before you've eaten. You're not riding Bailey today. So, you can just go clean up because you're not going anywhere today but the house."

"That's not fair, Nick. You can't take Bailey away just because I didn't eat some stupid ole breakfast." Kathleen yelled.

"Watch me little girl. That's the second time you've disobeyed me in two days. I'm done." Nick said determinedly.

Kathleen stamped her foot. "You're not my father. I don't have to listen to you." she spat.

"You're right, I'm not your father. But, you're older brothers are the closest thing you have and you are going to listen. If you don't like it, I'm sure you can take it up with Mother." Nick said lowering his voice.

Kathleen bit her lip. She knew talking to Mama wouldn't help one little bit. Frustrated Kathleen ripped the saddle off of Bailey and strode angrily toward the house. She walked in and slammed the front door.

Victoria was descending the stairs. "Kathleen Ann Barkley, stop slamming the front door."

Kathleen was startled by her mother's voice. Kathleen had been muttering about what a pig headed obstinate annoying bunch of older brothers she had, when she was startled by Victoria's voice. "Oh, sorry Mama. Nick just makes me so mad!"

Victoria rolled her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Mama, Nick took Bailey away for the whole day, just because I was going to ride before breakfast. It's not fair! He said the only place I get to go is the house today. " she stormed.

"Kathleen…." Victoria started.

"Why do I have to listen to him anyway? He's not Father. Why is everyone always telling me what to do? I can't stand it." Kathleen sputtered.

"Did Nick say anything else?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, take a bath." Kathleen said fuming.

"Kathleen, please go take a bath. We'll discuss this after breakfast."

"But Mama…."

"Kathleen Ann" Victoria warned.

"Yes ma'm." Kathleen said as she climbed the stairs heading toward the bathroom.

The family gathered at the breakfast table. Kathleen was clean and fresh from the bath. She raced into the dining room right as the clock chimed 7:00 am. "Sorry I'm late Mama," she scowled.

The family started breakfast as soon as grace was said.

"Kathleen, I'll wait to work with the Black after you finish your lessons." said Heath.

"Ok, I'll be done…" Kathleen started to say excitedly.

"Oh, I don't think you'll be working the Black today little girl." said Nick pointing is fork at her.

Heath looked at Nick with a questioning glance, "Nick, I thought you and Mother agreed?"

"Oh, we did, but little missy here decided to disobey me again. So, she can stay in the house today." said Nick taking a mouthful of eggs.

Jarrod raised his eyebrows.

"Mama, it's not fair. Tell Nick to stop punishing me. I didn't really do anything any way." Kathleen fumed.

"Kathleen, you did disobey Nick and I'm afraid I am backing his punishment." Victoria said evenly.

Kathleen gasped, "That's so unfair!" as she pushed away from the table and ran up to her room.

"Kathleen, come back here." hollered Jarrod.

Audra started to get up and follow Kathleen. "Sit down, Audra." said Victoria and Jarrod simultaneously.

"But Mother, she needs to eat." said Audra shooting her mother a worried glance.

"Don't worry dear, when we are done with breakfast, I'll go talk to her and make sure she eats."

"Would anyone care to enlighten me?" asked Jarrod.

" I told Kathleen that she was not allowed to ride without eating breakfast first and if she didn't eat she didn't get to ride. I met her in the barn this morning saddling Bailey before she had any food. I told her she can't ride at all today and she can stay in the house today." Nick said.

Jarrod just nodded.

Heath shook his head. When is that little girl going to learn to listen? She really wasn't hurting anyone but herself. Heath sighed, "Excuse me Mother, I've got chores to do."

Nick also excused himself.

Victoria nodded her head, "I'll see you boys at dinner."

Jarrod looked at his mother. "I believe that it is time for me to have a little talk with my baby sister." he said as he threw his napkin down and pushed away from the table. Victoria just nodded her head.

Jarrod climbed the stairs and knocked on Kathleen's door. "Come in," he heard a mumbled response.

Kathleen was laying face down on her bed crying into her pillow. Jarrod walked over to her bed, "Kathleen?"

She turned her tear streaked face to him, "Oh, what do you want?" she grumped at him.

"Well, first young lady, you better correct your attitude unless you want another spanking."

Kathleen just glared at him.

"I mean it Kathleen, I'm just about fed up with your behavior over the last couple of days. One more rude or sassy remark earns you a spanking." Jarrod said pointedly.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Ok, baby girl, what's going on?" Jarrod asked.

"I don't know Jarrod." Kathleen said looking down.

"Kathleen?" Jarrod warned.

"Really, Jarrod, I don't know. Sometimes I just get tired of being the youngest. I have five people telling me what to do all the time. Don't go to the corral, you can't ride, you have to eat, obey, obey, obey. I'm going crazy. And on top of it all, now I have another brother giving me a spanking. Gee, how many people do I need swatting me?"

Jarrod smiled. She was just 12, being 12 was hard he guessed. He guessed it was even harder when you are the youngest of six children. "Kathleen, we have all those rules for you to keep you safe and because we love you." he said gently.

"I know, but it feels like I'm in prison some times." Kathleen sulked.

"I know baby, but that is just the way it is. You might as well just get used to it. Someday soon, you will be all grown up and it will be different. But for now, you are just the baby of the family. Unfortunately for you, you will always be our baby."

Kathleen looked at Jarrod and stuck her tongue out at him. He gave her a playful swat on her behind. "Very grown up baby girl, very grown up." he chuckled as he stood up to leave.

Kathleen sighed as she watched Jarrod leave her room. She was hungry. She slid off her bed and went down the stairs to see if Silas would fix her something to eat. She found Silas in the kitchen. "Silas, I'm sorry to ask, but can you please fix me something to eat?" she asked.

Silas smiled kindly at his young mistress. He knew it was important. "You just sit down missy and ole Silas will get you some breakfast."

Kathleen went to hug him. "Thanks Silas, I'm sorry I didn't eat with everyone else."

"Miss Kathleen, Mr. Nick said you not to leave this house without eating." he warned as he returned her hug.

"I know, I'm already restricted to the house today because I left the house without eating." Kathleen said slumping in her chair.

"And you upset why?" asked Silas.

Kathleen looked at Silas warily.

"Miss Kathleen, did your brother tell you not to leave the house without eating?"

"Yes sir," said Kathleen looking down. Outsiders would think it strange that Kathleen would address a mere servant with a "yes sir" or a "no sir". But, this was the Barkley house. All adults, servant or not deserved respect. Silas was really a family member despite his color. Kathleen had never known him to be anything else than a trusted family member.

"Do you disobey him?" Silas persisted.

"Yes sir," Kathleen sighed.

"Is Mr. Nick punishing you because you disobeyed him?" Silas pushed.

"Yes sir," Kathleen sighed again.

"Then why you moping?" asked Silas.

"Because it isn't fair, why do I have to eat before I ride? What's the big deal?" she countered.

"Kathleen Barkley, you know exactly why you've been told to eat before you ride. How many times you come to me almost passing out cuz you ain't had nothing to eat before you ride?"

Kathleen looked at the floor, she knew Silas was right.

"Well, answer me girl, how many?" asked Silas.

"A whole bunch," she said looking at the floor.

"That's right, a whole bunch. So you know, what your brother said was just to keep you from getting sick, right?"

"Right," Kathleen admitted.

"So you don't have no cause to be pouting. Do you?"

"No sir, I guess not." she admitted.

Silas smiled as he placed a plate of fresh scrambled eggs and ham in front of her with a big glass of milk. "You eat everything on that plate missy and drink all that milk before you leave my kitchen."

"Yes sir," Kathleen smiled at Silas.

Silas nodded to himself satisfied.

Kathleen finished her breakfast and went to find her mother. Victoria was in the library. "Mama?"

"Yes, Kathleen?"

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting." Kathleen said with her head down.

Victoria motioned for her to come over. She put her arms around Kathleen. "Is there something we need to talk about?"

"No ma'm. I talked to Jarrod earlier. I just talked to Silas. He made me realize I don't really have a right to be pouting."

"Did Silas tell you to apologize?" Victoria asked looking into her youngest daughter's eyes.

"No Mama, I just felt like I should." Kathleen said earnestly.

"Ok, let's just forget it and move on. Have you done your lessons for today?" Victoria asked giving her a hug.

"No ma'm."

"Well go on upstairs and do your lessons, I'll be up in a few minutes to help."

"Yes ma'm." Kathleen went upstairs to work on her lessons. Sometimes she wished she went to school like the other children from the surrounding area. Gene and Audra had gotten to go to the local school when they were younger. But, when her father had been gunned down, Jarrod and Nick thought it best that they keep Audra, Gene and Kathleen home from school until all the trouble had died down. By that time, the three had been home schooled by Victoria and Jarrod and had far exceeded the other children in their grades. Victoria had decided at that point, she would just school them at home.

Suddenly she heard a knock at her door, "Kathleen?" her mother pushed the door opened.

Kathleen looked up from her history book. "Yes m'am?"

"Are you finished with your history lesson?" her mother inquired.

"No, I'm still reading before I do my essay." she said. "Mama, may I please go work the black with Heath. Please, Mama?"

Victoria sighed, "Kathleen, we have already discussed this."

"Mama, please?" Kathleen wheedled.

"Kathleen, the discussion is closed." Victoria warned.

"It's not fair." she said under her breath.

Victoria looked at her daughter, "Did you say something?"

"No ma'm." Kathleen scowled turning back to her school work.

Victoria smiled to herself as she closed Kathleen's door. Keeping her in the house all day was going to be like keeping that black stallion penned up. Out of all her children Nick and Kathleen were the two hottest heads. She remembered when Tom would make Nick stay in the house as punishment. She finally got it through Tom's head that is was more a punishment for her than for Nick. Tom had finally starting giving Nick more outside chores as punishment. She starting planning some indoor chores for Kathleen that would keep her from underfoot for the day.

Around lunchtime, Kathleen finished her lessons and headed down the stairs for lunch. She strolled into the dining room to find Audra, her mother and Nick sitting down for lunch. She went to kiss her mother. As she slid into her seat, she stuck her tongue out at Nick.

"Keep it up baby girl and I'll give you a swat," said Nick as he put his napkin on his lap.

"Nicholas, please say grace." his mother interrupted.

"Dear God, bless this food you provided for our table. Bless our time together as family gathered for lunch and please bless our friends and family who cannot be at our table sharing this food. Amen."

"Thank you son."

"So Kathleen, what are you doing the rest of the day?" asked Audra.

"Not much," mumbled Kathleen, "I'm not allowed to go outside today." she finished throwing a nasty glance in Nick's direction.

"Keep it up," warned Nick.

Kathleen knew she was getting perilously close to the line, where Nick was going to make good his threat of a swat. She quickly looked back at Audra, "Why?"

"Well," she smiled, "Silas was going to show my how to bake those molasses cookies of his today. How would you like to help?"

Kathleen's face lit up like a million candles, she really didn't like cooking and sewing and other inside activities, but she loved baking with Audra. "Gosh, that'd be great Audra." She looked over at her mother for permission. "Mama?"

"Are you done with your lessons?" Victoria smiled. Audra knew that Kathleen would sulk all day having to be inside. She was so grateful to Audra for coming up with an activity Kathleen enjoyed.

"Yes ma'm."

"Then, I think that will be fine." Victoria said.

"Now just a minute," blustered Nick, "Kathleen is being punished for disobeying, I don't think baking qualifies."

"YOU said I had to stay inside, YOU didn't say what I could do. YOU already took Bailey away Nick, what more do you want?" Kathleen fumed tears starting to form in her eyes.

Nick softened a bit, he motioned for Kathleen to get up and come to him. He drew her onto his lap. "Kathleen," he said lifting her chin to look at him, "I took away Bailey because if you don't eat, you might get sick, pass out while you're riding or get sick and fall and really get hurt. I'm not punishing you to be mean."

Kathleen looked at Nick with the tears rolling down her face. "But why Bailey Nick, Bailey's my most favorite thing in the whole world." she whispered.

"I know baby, it's that important for you to remember so you won't do it again. Understand?"

Victoria and Audra smiled at the exchange. It's not often that Nick showed his soft side. His sense of family was so strong, he only showed that side when it concerned family. Victoria was so proud of her son.

Kathleen shook her head. Nick slid her off his lap and motioned her to go finish her lunch. "But Kathleen," Nick said.

"Yes, Nick?"

"One more sassy thing out of your mouth and that's it, got it?"

"Got it," she smiled.

Kathleen and Audra finished lunch and helped clear the table. They helped Silas get the kitchen cleaned up and cleared a space in the kitchen for baking. Kathleen had great fun making cookies with Silas and Audra. She really forgot all about her punishment and the black stallion for a short while. When they were done making cookies, Audra looked over at Kathleen. Kathleen looked awfully pale and tired.

Audra put her arm around Kathleen, "Sweetie, why don't you go lay down for a little while."

Kathleen ducked from Audra's arm, "No, I don't need to Audra. Gee, it's not like I'm six years old, I don't need a nap."

Nick had heard the exchange as he was making his way up the back stairs to his room. He quickly descended the stairs and made his way into the kitchen. "What's going on?" he asked.

Audra looked up, "Nothing Nick, I was just trying to get Kathleen to rest a bit."

Nick looked over at his baby sister, she really looked pale. "Go on Kathleen, do as Audra says."

"Nick…." Kathleen started.

"What did I tell you at lunch about sassing, little girl?" Nick asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Kathleen sighed, "One more sassy remark and you were going to swat me."

"Uh, huh, you going to argue with me?" he asked.

"No," she sighed.

"Come on sweetie," said Audra, "I'll go up with you." Audra grabbed Kathleen's hand and led her upstairs. "Come on Kathleen, lay down." said Audra patting the bed.

"Ok, ok," humphed Kathleen. She lay down on her bed on her side. Audra started rubbing her back until she fell asleep just like she had so many times when Kathleen was little. Audra smiled at her sleeping baby sister. She took a blanket and covered her up. She tip toed out of the room and closed the door. As she left Kathleen's room, she spotted her mother coming out of her room.

"Mother," Audra called softly.

Victoria stopped at Audra's call. She smiled at Audra, "Yes, Audra?"

"Mother, Kathleen is sleeping. Nick and I had to strongly suggest that she take a nap. I don't know, she seems kind of weak." Audra said, the worry etched on her face.

Victoria smiled at Audra's concern. "I know, Howard thinks he knows what the problem is, but he wanted to do some reading. I think he'll be able to tell us in a few days."

"I hope it is nothing serious." said Audra.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Let's just wait and think positive. How would you like to help me on that quilt I was working on?" Victoria asked offering an outlet for Audra's worry.

"I'd love to help." Audra smiled, linking her arm in her mother's as they headed down the stairs.

The family was gathered in the front parlor waiting for dinner. Silas came in to announce dinner in 20 minutes. Victoria remarked, "Someone go get Kathleen, please."

Victoria and Audra had the quilt set up and were working on the stitching and Nick and Jarrod were pouring themselves drinks. "Well, little brother," said Nick to Heath, "guess you're elected."

Heath glared at Nick. Being the youngest surely had its disadvantages. Even though Audra was the youngest, she was busy, which left him. He wished Eugene was home. He sighed as he headed up the stairs. He stopped in front of Kathleen's door, he heard her throwing up. He banged the door open. "What's wrong?" he shouted, hurrying over to her.

"Nothing, nothing," she said waiving him off. "I just need to eat."

"Mother! Audra!" Heath shouted.

Victoria and Audra dropped their quilting in a hurry and raced up the stairs to Kathleen's room. They came upon a scene. Kathleen was dry heaving, Heath was holding the wash bowl and Kathleen was trying to waive Heath away. Audra grabbed the bowl from Heath, Victoria started rubbing her back. Nick and Jarrod burst into the room minutes later.

"What's going on?" demanded Nick.

"Kathleen just having another, ummm, I guess you'd call it an attack of some kind." said Audra.

Kathleen took a deep breath, "Oh for heaven's sake it's not an attack. I just need to eat." she said pushing Audra away and squiggling out from under her mother.

Kathleen looked at Jarrod, who was eyeing her with a mixture of anger and worry. "I guess I didn't eat enough lunch. I'm fine, I'm fine, really." To prove her point Kathleen stood up to walk toward her door. She made it a few steps and faltered. Nick caught her as she fell.

"You are not fine," yelled Nick.

"Nicholas, stop yelling." his mother admonished.

Nick still held Kathleen in his arms. Kathleen tried to squirm out of his arms. She swatted him on the head, "Let me down, Nick."

Nick looked over at Jarrod who shook his head no. "Young lady, let Nick take you down stairs."

"I'm fine Jarrod, really," said Kathleen trying to wiggle away from Nick.

"Kathleen, do as Jarrod says!" her mother commanded.

Kathleen immediately ceased struggling. Her mama was using "that" voice. That very scary voice she had when she was angry. "Yes ma'm." she said.

Nick headed downstairs with Kathleen with Heath and Audra following. Jarrod looked at his mother. "I think we need to go in to town and talk to Howard, Mother."

Placing a hand on her son's arm, Victoria looked up at her son with a worried look and whispered, "I agree with you."

Jarrod offered his arm to his mother and they started for the dining room. Victoria smiled to see her family at the table. She sorely missed Eugene. If he had been there, everything would have been perfect. Kathleen was still scowling at having been carried downstairs. Jarrod said the blessing and dinner was served.

Victoria watched Kathleen, making sure she ate. "Mama, may I be excused?" Kathleen asked.

Victoria eyed Kathleen's plate. She had eaten at least half her dinner. Victoria sighed. Jarrod noticed his mother's sigh. "Kathleen, finish eating your dinner." Jarrod encouraged.

She threw him a dark glance. "I'm full, if I eat any more, I'm going to be sick."

"Kathleen!" Jarrod warned.

"Honest Jarrod, honest mama." Kathleen pleaded first looking at Jarrod and then her mother.

Victoria finally gave the consent. Kathleen thanked her and headed for the library. She picked out her favorite book and plopped in Jarrod's chair to read. Before she knew it, Jarrod had come to the library to finish up some work he had brought home. "Ahem," Jarrod cleared his throat.

Kathleen looked up at him.

"I think that is my seat young lady." Jarrod said.

Kathleen scowled. She threw him nasty glance as she stood up. "Bossy!" she muttered under her breath.

As she stood up, Jarrod caught her arm and delivered two firm swats to her behind.

"Heh, what'd you do that for?" Kathleen asked glaring at him her hand reaching for her sore bottom.

"Because my little baby sister, I'm tired of your attitude, your sassy mouth and your disrespect." Jarrod said calmly.

"Well, if everyone would leave me alone and quit telling me what to do all the time…." she started ranting.

Jarrod grabbed her arm and whirled her around for two more swats.

"Jarrod, stop it!" Kathleen yelled.

"Kathleen Ann Barkley, you will stop and apologize right now. If you don't, I'm going to take my belt off right here and now. Understand?" he said very calmly.

Kathleen eyed Jarrod warily. Boy, he was really mad. He was the most scary when he used his very calm voice. Plus, he was threatening to use his belt, a very, very bad sign.

Kathleen took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Jarrod."

"Sorry for what?" he asked.

"Sorry for being sassy, for yelling, for not listening, for being disrespectful." she said.

"Kathleen, no riding Bailey for the rest of the week." Jarrod said.

"What?" she asked with disbelief.

"You want to try for another week and a spanking?" asked Jarrod.

"No," she mumbled.

"What?" asked Jarrod.

"No sir," she sighed.

"I think it's time to go to bed, young lady."

"But Jarrod, it's only 8:00, I have another hour."

Jarrod's hand moved slowly toward his belt buckle, Kathleen didn't miss that movement. "You really want to argue, Kathleen?" he asked.

"No," she said dejectedly as she turned to leave the library. She looked at her big brother from the door, "I really am sorry Jarrod," she whispered.

Jarrod looked up from his desk, "I know baby, I know. Go on, I'll see you in the morning."

Kathleen trudged up the stairs. She ran into Audra on the stairs. "Where are you going, sweetie?" Audra asked.

"Jarrod said I had to go to bed," Kathleen mumbled.

"Oh, I see. I'll come check on you in a little while, ok?" Audra said giving her a squeeze.

"Ok." said Kathleen.

The rest of the family gathered in the library as Jarrod finished up his paper work. Heath and Nick grabbed pool cues to start up a game of billiards. Victoria grabbed a book and sat down in a chair. "What happened to Kathleen," asked Victoria to no one in particular.

"I sent her to bed." Jarrod said.

Victoria raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Mother, she has just gotten out of hand. I've never heard so much sass and disrespect from her in her whole life. What has gotten into her?"

"I don't know Jarrod. I suppose we should mention it to Howard. I would like to go into town tomorrow and speak to him."

"I'd like to hear what he has to say, Mother. We'll both go." said Jarrod.

The next morning, the family assembled for breakfast. Kathleen was subdued and focusing on her breakfast. She didn't want to get in any more trouble, she didn't want to lose riding Bailey, she didn't want any more swats, in short she just wanted life to go back to normal.

"Kathleen," her mother called her.

Kathleen didn't hear her, she was still concentrating on being good and not getting in any trouble.

"Kathleen," her mother said a little sharper.

Kathleen was struck out of her reverie, "Yes ma'm?"

"I'm going to town today. You need to finish your lessons."

"Yes ma'm. Mama, when I finish my lessons, can I go work the Black with Heath?" she pleaded.

Victoria raised her eyebrows at her daughter. "Well…."

"Mama, please, I promise I'll be on my best behavior. I'll do exactly what Heath says. Please?" she begged.

Victoria looked at Nick. "It's all right with me, as long as she behaves. I mean it little girl, no sass, understand?"

Kathleen nodded her head, "I promise, Nick." she said emphatically.

"And, you don't leave this house until you've had lunch." Nick said, his eyes boring into hers.

"But Nick.." she started.

"You just promised me no sass." Nick warned.

"Ok, lunch first, then the Black." said Kathleen as she slumped back in her chair.

Nick nodded, "Excuse me Mother, this is ranch doesn't run itself and I think we have work to do." Nick said collaring Heath as he dragged him out of his chair.

"May I be excused, Mother?" Heath asked as he was being dragged out by his brother.

Heath shook off Nick, "Heh, what's the big idea?"

"Just getting us moving little brother, just getting us moving, this is a working ranch you know." Nick said grinning as he slapped his brother on the shoulder.

Heath grinned as he cuffed Nick on the head as they headed out to work.

Victoria headed toward town to talk to Dr. Merar about Kathleen. She was really worried. Kathleen didn't seem to be improving and her symptoms seem to come and go with no rhyme or reason. She arrived at Dr. Merar's office and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Dr. Merar stood in front of Victoria. "Well, Victoria, how nice to see you, did you come to talk about Kathleen?"

"Yes, Howard. Those symptoms seem to come and go. I can't really find a pattern. Sometimes she seems so pale and tired and the rest of the time she seems fine. She sure seems to have spells if she doesn't eat enough." Victoria said worriedly.

"Well Victoria, I'm not sure, but I think Kathleen's pancreas isn't working right. There are some doctor's from Europe that are researching this. We really don't have the answers right now. So, for now we just need to make sure she eats a balanced diet, lay off the sweets, drinks plenty of water and we will see how she does."

"That's it Howard, just watch her diet?" Victoria asked.

"That's all we can do for now." Howard said.

"Thank you Howard." said Victoria. Victoria mulled it over as she headed for home.

Author's Note: Please be advised that this story line is going to totally depict diabetes as curable and not to bad. However, we all know that is not the case, certainly not in the 1800s. So, if that bothers you, please don't read this story line.


End file.
